Prueba y Juicio
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: El tiempo pasa y se supone que el tiempo borra las heridas pero... parece que Sesshomaru no ha olvidado a Kagura, la herida de su muerte sigue en su corazón y eso lastima a Rin, que ya no puede ver a Sesshomaru como un padre
1. Chapter 1

**Prueba y Juicio**

**Cap. 1 Yo haré el juicio**

Los sentimientos y pensamientos de una niña son unos, pero cuando crece son otros, nada que ver con los del pasado, no están tan cerca de los pensamientos infantiles de aquél entonces así era con Rin. Quien de haber sentido gran respeto y afecto hacia Sesshomaru, sentimientos que lo hacían ver tan sólo como un padre; con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando su manera de verlo, ya no lo veía como un padre, no, ahora lo veía como algo mas. Pero ni ella misma sabía si lo que sentía era real o algo pasajero, algo que pronto se va; la causa de su gran indecisión, de su inseguridad de sentimientos era una sola cosa… Sesshomaru a pesar de los años, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Kagura, el pasar de los años no desvaneció ni su recuerdo ni los sentimientos que Sesshomaru albergó por ella. Fue evidente que su muerte le había afectado, anteriormente Rin se sentía mal por él porque sufría por ella, ahora era ella la que sufría por su recuerdo incrustado en su corazón. Por esto, Rin se sentía mal porque Sesshomaru no hacia un espacio en su corazón para alguien más, la hacía entristecer en el interior pues no quería demostrarlo, como tampoco lo que sentía por él, esa indecisión no la hacía creer en lo verdaderos que eran sus sentimientos.

- _¿Y si tan sólo es un sueño? ¿Si sólo se trata de una ilusión? No puedo saberlo, cuando lo veo… me siento… ¡No!... ¡No puedo saberlo! No sé como se le llama a esto, no lo sé… Pero al verlo siento mucho dolor, como si mi corazón fuera a estallar._

Rin sufría esto en silencio, sin decírselo a nadie, por las noches, cuando todo estaba en silencio y penumbras, Rin lloraba sin emitir sonido, sólo derramando gruesas lágrimas. Sesshomaru no demostraba que seguía amando a Kagura pero Rin si lo sabía, pues lo percibía de alguna manera en él, otra persona que también lo percibía era la madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue, que viendo a su hijo y acompañantes percibía los sentimientos de él.

- ¿Tanto significó esa hechicera del viento?

- Voy a pasar…

La señora levanta la mirada, a la habitación entra una joven de kimono largo color rosa con dibujos de nardos color morados, llevaba puesto un sombrero con los que suelen llevar para cuando viajan pero de color violeta, y llevaba en la mano una larga rama de la que colgaban heliotropos también de color violeta. La tez de la chica era clara, sus ojos eran fucsia y su cabello color carmesí peinado en chongo. Al entrar hace reverencia a Irasue.

- La saludo con el debido respeto que merece, señora.

- Hola Chieko, tiempo sin verte.

- Me alegra verla.

- Es bueno tener a alguien interesante con quien hablar.

- Pensé que sería bueno hacerle una visita antes de regresar a las montañas, mientras venía para acá pensaba en los hijos del señor Inutaisho ¿Qué raro, verdad?

- Mira que precisamente observaba a mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo está él? Como ha pasado tiempo desde que ese bastardo de Naraku desapareció supongo que debe tener una vida mas tranquila.

- Nunca te enfrentaste a él pero te desagradaba ¿Verdad?

- Si, ese insolente quiso ser un monstruo puro mas no se logró su cometió, de haberlo echo, habría deshonrado a los youkais genuinos.

- Tienes razón.

Irasue mira por el espejo, Chieko pregunta.

- Algo pasa ¿Verdad señora? Lo puedo sentir.

- Si, y es que mi hijo ha llevado tiempo pensando en alguien.

- ¿Quiere que le ayude? Sería entretenido, puesto que no tengo nada que hacer.

- Déjame contarte.

Irasue le cuenta sobre lo que albergaba en el corazón de Sesshomaru, el recuerdo de Kagura y sus sentimientos por ella que parecían inextinguibles, ya que no parecían disminuir. Al saber esto Chieko da un carcajada, la señora Irasue solo da una leve sonrisa.

- (entre risas) Tiene… tiene que ser una broma…

- Lo es, sigue pensando en aquella hechicera de los vientos, esos sentimientos no se marchan, parece que jamás morirán.

Las risas de Chieko disminuyen y dice.

- ¿Cómo pudo Sesshomaru fijarse en alguien tan patético?

- No lo sé.

- Dígame ¿Eso le disgusta?

- Mientras eso no lo haga actuar como un tonto y avergüence a nuestra familia, no importa. Pero hay alguien a quien si le afecta.

- ¿Quién mi señora?

La deja ver por el espejo apareciendo Rin en él con un semblante triste.

- Ah la protegida de Sesshomaru ¿En qué le afecta?

- Al parecer ella siente algo por mi hijo, o al menos eso es lo que cree, no lo sabe; el recuerdo de aquella extensión de Naraku no la deja descubrirlo, está sumamente confundida.

Chieko seguía mirando por el espejo.

- En los corazones de ambos se anidan diferentes cosas, en el de Sesshomaru el amor por aquella hechicera del viento, en el de esa humana joven, la duda de un amor, el no saber si es real o sólo un fantasma que se irá en algún momento. Cada cosa les afecta aunque en el exterior no lo demuestren, eso mas adelante les puede hacer daño.

Chieko que no había apartado la vista del espejo pero tampoco dejando de escuchar a la señora Irasue, y en unos segundos en Chieko se dibuja una sonrisa entre pícara, algo perversa, llena de orgullo y seguridad.

- ¿Y quién puede decir que es qué y quien siente que?

La señora la mira sonriendo.

- Yo, yo soy la única que decide que es que, sólo yo soy quien dará la última palabra y definiré cada cosa. Señora, yo seré quien se encargue de esto, veré si aún Sesshomaru sigue amando a esa hechicera del viento como también si los sentimientos de esa humana Rin son reales.

- Sabía que querrías hacerlo, ni necesidad tuve de pedírtelo, pero aún así lo haré. Quita la duda de esa humana y juzga los sentimientos de Sesshomaru.

- Lo haré mi señora, lo haré; ya verán cada uno lo que realmente hay en el fondo de su corazón.

- Hazlo Chieko, sólo alguien que hace las cosas un paso adelante sin amor y sin odio podría hacer un perfecto juzgamiento de las cosas.

- Desde luego, al momento de decidir algo no se debe pensar con el corazón porque se tiene fallas, hay que pensarlo con la cabeza para que así las fallas sean menores.

Chieko desaparece en un humo mientras la señora Irasue dice.

- Ve y no me falles.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 Observando a Rin**

Ese día Rin se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol no muy lejos de la aldea de Kaede comiendo una fruta, cuando llega Jaken.

- Hola señor Jaken.

-Vine para saber si no necesitabas algo.

- No, descuide ¿Y el señor Sesshomaru?

-No vino, al parecer quería quedarse más rato en un lago que encontramos ayer. No hay nada interesante ahí ni siquiera hay monstruos, pero el señor Sesshomaru quiso quedarse ahí más tiempo.

- ¿Y es bonito?

-Supongo que si.

Rin le ofrece una naranja a Jaken, mientras él se la come Rin nada mas inclina la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

- _Me hubiera gustado que viniera él, ya van dos veces que no viene a verme._

-Que bien sabe esta fruta.

- Disculpe pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cu..cuándo vendrá el señor Sesshomaru? Ya son dos las ocasiones que no viene y me gustaría verlo… para saludarlo, claro.

-No lo sé, es muy difícil dar una clara respuesta a lo que hará el amo Sesshomaru.

- (volviendo a inclinar la mirada) Ya veo.

-No entiendo porque sigues viviendo en esta aldea, pero bueno, quedaron en que vivirías en esta aldea hasta que crecieras y de ahí en adelante harías lo que quisieras. Sin embargo has decidido continuar viviendo aquí, creo que eso de andar en peregrinaje no te gustó mucho ¿Verdad?

- No, no es eso, eso no me incomoda… es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

- A… aun no sé qué haré con mi vida.

-Sólo trata de no escoger algo que le cause problemas al amo ¿Comprendes?

- (sonriendo) Si señor Jaken ¿Quiere otra fruta? Traigo más.

-Pues esa perita me hace ojitos.

Jaken continua comiendo al igual que Rin, pero seguía inclinando la mirada y ya sin sonreír, más bien con un semblante más triste.

- _Ahora que crecí ya puedo decidir qué hacer, quedarme a vivir con los humanos o lo que quiera, pero yo lo que quiero es… es estar al lado de él…del señor Sesshomaru pero… yo… él continua pensando en Kagura, lo percibo; la última vez que vino lo sentí, su pensamiento estaba en otro sitio. Además recuerdo cuando él…_

**Flash Back**

En una noche Sesshomaru estaba observando la luna, sus acompañantes se habían dormido, bueno, no todos, Rin no podía contener el sueño, así que lo mas que pudo siguió a Sesshomaru hasta llegar a un claro de agua, se veía precioso con la luz de la luna reflejándose en él. Ella no entiende porque fue a un lugar así, observa que él voltea a ver la luna y dice.

-Por mas… que trato no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

- _¿"Ella"? ¿De quién habla?_

-Kagura…

- _¿Era ella?_

-Su muerte aún me sigue doliendo, aún me afecta… no haberla podido salvar, la espada que me dio mi padre puede revivir a cien personas o monstruos de un solo movimiento, pero a ella ni un poco de ayuda le pudo dar.

- _El señor Sesshomaru sigue pensando en ella, pobrecito, ojala ella no se hubiera muerto, así él no estaría sufriendo._

-Creo… creo que no podré querer… a nadie mas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _Pero a pesar de que esté muerta, el señor Sesshomaru no se ha olvidado de ella, muy claro lo dijo esa vez… eso quiere decir que no hay espacio para mí…_

Jaken seguía comiendo como loco la fruta, y no notaba que Rin temblaba por la tristeza.

- _Pero… ¿Por qué… me tiene que afectar eso? ¿No veía yo al señor Sesshomaru como a mi padre? ¿No es así como debo seguirlo viendo…? _

Una pequeña lágrima recorre su mejilla.

- _Eso no me debe de afectar en lo más mínimo… si él la sigue queriendo debe ser muy claro para que entienda yo… que nadie más… puede estar en su corazón. Además yo ni sé si esto que siento sólo es algo pasajero, de ser así sería tonto que llorara ahora por eso si más adelante ni lo voy a recordar._

Al cabo de un rato Jaken se marcha y Rin después se va a dar una pequeña vuelta por el bosque, Chieko la seguía flotando y sentándose en la rama de un árbol cuando Rin se detenía un momento. Cabe decir que Chieko la había visto desde que llegó Jaken a visitarla por lo que vio que derramó una lágrima y escuchó sus pensamientos. Rin sigue caminando hasta que se detiene un rato.

-Si que sufre y por aquel recuerdo de la otra no puede tener en claro sus sentimientos, no sabe si son reales o si lo son no sabe si sean para siempre o vayan a desaparecer con el tiempo; aunque yo más bien veo otra cosa.

Rin miraba el claro cielo azul con una tranquila sonrisa pero por dentro estaba más que triste, Chieko ve en el interior de su alma, era fácil para ella hacerlo, los miraba y escuchaba tan claros como nosotros cuando vemos a una persona de frente y la escuchamos.

-Vaya, vaya que dilema, pobre humana.

Sigue mirando en su interior, Rin junta su mano contra su pecho sintiendo como late su corazón y sus mejillas comienzan a ponerse rojas.

-Interesante reacción.

Rin cierra los ojos y respiraba cansada.

-Está pensando en él, vaya.

El corazón de Rin latía muy fuerte pero no entendía en si porque.

-Oh, late por tristeza, por sentir que su amor no será correspondido; ya he visto ese tipo de latido en el corazón.

- Se… señor Sesshomaru.

-Será mejor que lo calme o le dará un infarto.

La toca de la espalda y el corazón de Rin se tranquiliza, a la noche Rin dormía tranquilamente, Chieko había entrado a su choza y la miraba con una sonrisa de despreocupación.

-En un solo día me has mostrado cosas interesantes, tal vez no me vaya a aburrir después de todo. Que extraños suelen ser los humanos, según ellos lo monstruos no tienen sentimientos y ellos que los tienen o no saben que es o no quieren sentirlos, que contradictorios son.

Rin aunque dormida, derrama una lágrima.

-Creo que te seguiré observando un rato mas, después de todo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… oh lo olvidé, tú no vives tanto como uno, entonces no me entretendré viéndote tanto, al fin que ya puedo dar una conclusión contigo, sólo me falta el otro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Mirando al Youkai**

Chieko observa a Rin dos días más y se marcha para ahora ver a Sesshomaru, el poder ver la situación de cada uno le parecía interesante, después de todo, ella gozaba de ver los sentimientos y emociones de cada ser, no interesaba si fueran de alegría, odio, tristeza; ella sólo se limitaba a ver y dar un veredicto. Le toma alcanzar a Sesshomaru tres días encontrándolo en un prado soplando suavemente el viento.

- Bien, ahora observaré al hijo mayor del señor Inutaisho. Tengo que ser más cuidadosa pues él podría percatarse de mí.

Se sienta en la rama de un árbol para verlo mejor.

- Sesshomaru no es muy problemático, así que podré verlo con tranquilidad, es muy serio y frío, tal y como yo pensé que sería el hijo de la señora Irasue y el señor Inutaisho.

El viento seguía soplando acariciando la larga y suave cabellera plateada de Sesshomaru, y él mirando hacia el horizonte; Chieko al igual que como hizo con Rin, ve en el interior suyo.

- Ay no puedo ver tan claro como con Rin, seguiré intentando, tengo que hacer un buen juzgamiento o de lo contrario le fallaré a la señora Irasue.

Le toma un rato pero luego logra ver su corazón.

- Hasta que por fin, ya me estaba cansando, veamos…

En el corazón de Sesshomaru ya no estaba el rencor que le tenía a Naraku, habiendo éste desaparecido sería tonto seguirlo odiando si él ya no estaba para fastidiarles la existencia a todos. También estaba algo de enojo hacia Inuyasha pero Chieko ve que es poco a como lo odiaba y despreciaba antes.

- (sonriendo) _Sabía que no podía seguirlo despreciando toda la vida._

Pero más en el fondo, se encontraban los sentimientos que tenía por Kagura, Chieko se impresiona un poco al ver lo fuertes y sinceros que eran.

- Si significó mucho para él esa hechicera de los vientos, y eso que era una extensión del ser que más ha odiado. Por eso Rin lloraba, porque percibía que Sesshomaru la seguía queriendo y que tal vez él no podría querer a nadie más; pero ella no debe de llegar a esa conclusión, yo seré quien diga que es que.

Eso no era suficiente para Chieko aunque pareciera suficiente, todo el día se la pasó siguiéndolo a donde quiera que fuese y viendo atreves de su corazón; pero también teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser detectada por Sesshomaru porque de lo contrario todo se arruinaría, de Jaken no tenía problema alguno, sabía que de él podía esconderse fácilmente.

Chieko observa a Sesshomaru por cuatro días más, y en la noche del cuarto día, Jaken estaba dormido sobre el caballo mientras seguía avanzando.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente, pero sólo quiero ver que siente por aquella humana.

Nota que sólo le tenía afecto, como el de un padre, si es que se puede definir así.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? A mí se me hace que no.

Chieko se aleja de ahí pero sorpresivamente Sesshomaru siente por un íntimo minuto su presencia mas no puede saber a dónde se dirige porque desaparece en un suspiro.

- _¿Una presencia? Se desvaneció tan rápido como un relámpago, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saber si era fuerte o débil._

Siendo precavido busca aquella presencia mientras el caballo y Jaken aunque dormido, lo esperaban ahí. Sesshomaru busca por los alrededores pero no logra dar con la presencia.

- No te escondas, sal.

Pero nada ni nadie aparecían, ante esto Sesshomaru mejor decidió irse, pues pensó que se trataba de un monstruo cobarde. Mientras se alejaba Chieko lo miraba de pie sonriendo.

- Que bueno que no me encontró, eres muy listo Sesshomaru, pero no tanto como yo pensé. Todo esto me parece interesante, creo que ahora puedo dar una respuesta a todo esto.

Chieko desaparece de ahí yendo al palacio de Irasue.

- ¿Y bien?

- Me tomé mi tiempo para observarlos y así tener elementos que me ayudan a dar una respuesta. Ambos me han dado cosas interesantes, creo que ya puedo dar un veredicto.

- ¿Me puedes adelantar algo?

- No mi señora, es una sorpresa tanto para ellos como para usted, le será muy entretenido.

- Viniendo de ti lo creo.

- Gracias por dejarme hacer esto, hace tiempo que no veía cosas así.

- Siempre te ha gustado ver los sentimientos de los humanos y monstruos.

- Si, también observaba al señor Inutaisho cuando iba a ver a esa humana Izayoi, me parecía interesante.

- Y él jamás sintió tu presencia, estabas muy bien escondida.

- Lo que si se me hizo extraño es que usted no estallara de enfado cuando lo supo, conociéndola pensé que pelearía con él.

- Claro que no, jamás me pasó por la mente hacer algo así. (tono engreído y sarcástico) ¿Yo ponerme celosa de una humana? Ni soñarlo, lo que mi esposo hizo o tuvo con esa humana no era para que me afectara, bien sabes que pocas cosas me impresionan.

- Si mi señora, a usted pocas cosas le afectan.

- Bueno ¿Y crees que podrás más o menos arreglar esto?

- Si, yo cuestiono que Sesshomaru siga sintiendo algo por esa extensión de Naraku, no creo que sus sentimientos sean tan… "Fuertes", no, yo creo que no.

- Entonces no te entretengo mas, haz tu trabajo y si tienes manera de hacerlos entrar en razón hazlo, no importa el método.

- Claro mi señora, es un punto a favor que Sesshomaru no me conozca.

- Comprendo, ya puedes retirarte.

- Con su permiso (desaparece entre un humo).

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 Analizando datos para tomar una decisión**

Esa misma noche Chieko se fue a lo más profundo de un bosque estando en el mismo lago en donde había estado Sesshomaru, reflejándose la luna menguante.

- Ya tengo suficientes datos, ahora sólo debo meditar.

En todo el lugar no había ruido alguno, sólo el sonido leve del agua, el débil viento que pasaba por ahí, Chieko meditaba mientras dirigía la mirada sobre el lago.

- Rin al ver que Kagura aún ocupa el corazón de Sesshomaru la entristece, pero a la vez no sabe porque le tiene que afectar, el amor que Sesshomaru aún tiene por Kagura la hace indecisa en sus sentimientos, no sabe si es sólo algo de momento y luego se esfumará o si son perdurables. Si son para siempre, Rin sufrirá el resto de su vida, si son de momento, sentirá tristeza un rato y después se recuperará y encontrará a alguien especial.

Chieko meditaba mucho, puesto que para dar una decisión era necesario pensar mucho para no equivocarse, pero ella no pensaba con el corazón, con la cabeza, era del tipo de seres que creía que los sentimientos sólo atontan a las decisiones y debido a eso se tiene fallas, pero si se pensara con la cabeza y no con el corazón, las decisiones tendrían menos errores.

- Ya sé exactamente que tiene Rin, la respuesta es… que sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru son genuinos, me atrevo a decir, a jurar que NADIE EN ESTA VIDA podrá amarlo como lo ama ella. Estoy cien por ciento segura de ello, y con respecto a su indecisión de saber si son sentimientos reales o pasajeros, nos es ninguna de ellas. Es que… ella misma no quiere aceptarlos, el amor de Sesshomaru hacia Kagura la hace no querer aceptar los suyos por él. Es tanto su dolor que no es en sí duda por sus sentimientos es querer no tenerlos para no continuar con ese sufrimiento. Lo pude ver perfectamente, si, en su corazón estaba claro que no quería tenerlos porque percibe que Sesshomaru no tiene espacio en su corazón para alguien más.

Chieko tenía una sonrisa llena de seguridad, teniendo un destello en sus ojos por haber aclarado lo que había en el interior de Rin.

- Rin no es que no sepa si tus sentimientos sean reales o no, es que no quieres aceptarlos para que este tormento no te siga más, eso es lo que sucede contigo. Ahora veamos con Sesshomaru.

Vuelve a estar todo en silencio y Chieko meditando más que antes, puesto que con Sesshomaru no era fácil llegar a una conclusión. Recordaba lo que había visto en su corazón y lo que no, resultaba algo complicado.

- Es cierto que la tal Kagura sigue en su corazón pero… mmm…

El viento pasa más fuerte y dramáticamente y ella levanta la mirada.

- ¡Eso es!...

El lugar vuelve a quedar en silencio.

- Esa extensión de Naraku si fue importante para él, le afectó su muerte, pero ese sentimiento no puede ser más fuerte porque más en el fondo Rin es más importante para él; pero el recuerdo de Kagura no lo deja darse cuenta. Y estoy segura que… Sesshomaru también puede dejar de ver a Rin como una hija o algo así y verla como algo más… mucho más…

Chieko baja del árbol tomando su vara de árbol donde colgaban heliotropos.

- Ya sé cómo hacer para que Sesshomaru se dé cuenta de lo que siente, que Rin es más importante que esa Kagura. Y así Rin admita que sus sentimientos son reales y perdurables.

Sonríe diciendo.

- Mi señora Irasue, espero que vea el espectáculo que les tengo preparado a esos dos, se va a divertir mucho.

Irasue la miraba desde su espejo.

- Muero por saber que harás, tú siempre haces cosas interesantes y divertidas.

Chieko mira hacia la luna menguante aún sonriendo.

- Ya verás Sesshomaru, yo haré que te saques de la mente esa insignificante de Kagura para que voltees a ver a Rin.

Pasa una semana, en la mañana cuando Rin estaba en el puente viendo el río con una cesta con tres frutas, Chieko la mira volando atrás de ella.

- Ah llevas frutas, perfecto, no alcancé a venir cuando desayunabas.

Se acerca tocando una de las frutas que era una manzana, ojo, se debe aclarar que si Rin no escucha y mucho menos ve Chieko es que está en calidad de espíritu, como un fantasma.

La fruta que toca brilla levemente por un momento y luego toma su color normal, al avanzar Rin, Chieko la sigue. Al cabo de un rato siente hambre y se come precisamente la manzana que Chieko tocó.

- Muy bien, todo irá excelente.

Debido a que la tocó, la hizo más dulce y apetitosa y Rin todita se la comió.

- Vaya pero que deliciosa estaba esta manzana, tenía mucho jugo y era muy dulce, ¿Las demás estarán igual? Bueno no debo de acabármelas todas, después comeré otra, iré a dar un pequeño paseo.

Chieko como siempre siguiéndola y sonriendo.

- Que bueno que te la comiste toda, así hará un mejor efecto.

Irasue observaba desde su espejo.

- Así que hoy pondrás en marcha tu plan, seguro será algo bueno. Cuando se trata de hacer verdaderas pruebas tú eres la mejor.

Rin se a adentrando mas al bosque.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 Una caminata por el bosque, confesión desesperada…**

Rin camina más por el bosque siguiéndola Chieko, pero de estar tan cerca de ella, comienza a tener una distancia más lejana pero no demasiada para verla, la razón era que Sesshomaru estaba acercaba.

- _Oh vaya, ahí está él, y yo que pensé que haría las cosas hasta el atardecer, se me adelantó él. Bueno no importa, ahora tengo que ser más cuidadosa si quiero que todo salga a la perfección._

Rin atraviesa unos arbustos y otro árbol y encuentra a Sesshomaru junto con el caballo.

- (sorprendida) ¿Se… señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru voltea a verla pero sin hacer la menor emoción en su rostro, pero no por eso quiera decir que no se alegre de verla.

- Que bueno que lo veo, hace mucho que no viene a la aldea.

- He estado ocupado.

- Si yo entiendo, señor.

- ¿Todo va bien?

- Si, sí señor, la vida en la aldea es muy tranquila.

- ¿Piensas seguir viviendo ahí?

- Si… ¿Le molesta?

- No, al final de cuentas se había acordado que estarías ahí hasta que crecieras y luego decidirías que hacer con tu vida.

- Continuaré viviendo en la aldea hasta…

- ¿Hasta… que?

- (inclinando la mirada y algo dudosa) Pues no lo sé, hasta que algo pase.

- ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que te fueras de la aldea?

- Pues yo… creo…

No sabe como explicarse y sólo voltea con él sonriendo un poco.

- N-no lo sé señor… son sólo tonterías mías… je je.

Sesshomaru no dice mas que un "Como gustes", después los dos se van a dar una caminata por ahí, tomando Rin la soga del caballo que se queda atrás de ellos. Rin era la que mas hablaba, Sesshomaru como se sabe permanece callado y de vez en cuando responde.

- Apropósito ¿Y el señor Jaken?

- Me pidió permiso para ir a ver a Totosai, no tengo idea para que fue a verlo.

- Ya veo.

Continúan caminando, aunque Sesshomaru no fuera muy comunicativo y no dijera gran cosa de lo que había echo no le importó a Rin, estaba más que contenta de verlo. Los dos llegan a una pradera y ahí se detienen un rato sentándose en unas rocas que había por ahí.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Quisiera comer una fruta?

- ¿Fruta?

- Yo sé que a usted no le gusta la comida que ingerimos los humanos pero esto lo comen también otros monstruos así que… bueno…

Sesshomaru no dice nada y Rin se pone nerviosa y dice.

- ¡Ah!... Lo siento señor es que yo…

- Esta bien.

- ¿Eh?

- Creo que no me hará daño comer una.

Sesshomaru se come una manzana y Rin sólo sonríe pero tenía algo de rubor y toma una manzana.

- _Que felicidad estar con él… ya llevaba días sin verlo… qué bueno que decidí ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. _

Minuciosamente le dirigía una mirada contemplando la belleza del youkai.

- _Es tan hermoso… es imposible dejar de verlo…_

Mientras más lo veía más le latía el corazón, Rin voltea y quiere decirle algo pero…

- (apenada y en voz muy quedo) Yo…

De golpe le llega la imagen de Kagura, Rin recordó que Sesshomaru aún la quería y eso la entristece.

- _Lo había olvidado, pero es que… ¿Cómo puede ser que yo tenga que…? Es ridículo que sienta celos de un fantasma, de un recuerdo. Porque sólo eso es ahora, un recuerdo; Kagura ya no está, y ya han pasado varios años. Siendo así no debería de preocuparme… pero temo que el señor Sesshomaru… _(él se termina la manzana).

- ¿Quiere otra?

- No, con ésa basta.

Los dos se quedan ahí otro rato; las cosas siguen igual Rin hablaba y Sesshomaru poco decía, pero en el interior de Rin ella decía.

- _Aquella vez que el señor Sesshomaru fue a ese lago la tengo grabada, es un momento que recuerdo a la perfección, antes yo no le tomé demasiada importancia… pero ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo me enoja y me hace infeliz, ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a ver al señor Sesshomaru de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? _

De pronto se siente una suave caricia del viento, era relajante y refrescante, a Rin le agrada pero al mirar a escondidas al youkai ve que levanta la mirada y sonríe un poco, Al principio cree que porque también le gustó la brisa pero, no era por eso, era porque le recordaba a Kagura.

- _Me siento feliz de haberlo visto pero a la vez me duele mucho, puedo sentir que aún quiere a Kagura. Comienzo a odiar el viento, cada vez que sopla estoy segura que el señor Sesshomaru la recuerda, y a mí me aumenta mi dolor._

La brisa se acaba y Sesshomaru que había sonreído un poquito, deja de hacerlo, Rin le dice.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Si, habla.

- ¿A-aún… usted…?

Rin estaba muy nerviosa, a la vez que la invadía un miedo.

- Yo quería saber… ¿Si usted aún se acuerda de ella?

- ¿"Ella"?

- Me refiero a Kagura, ¿Aún piensa en ella?

Esto si impresionó a Sesshomaru que no le responde y en vez de eso medio inclina la mirada pensativo.

- _Seguro que si._

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Sólo tengo curiosidad, señor.

- A mí me parece que es algo más.

- Es que yo recuerdo que a usted… le afectó su muerte y por eso quisiera saber si no la ha olvidado.

Sesshomaru calla un largo momento pensando, Rin estaba más que nerviosa, tenía pavor por la respuesta que podía dar.

- _¡Soy una idiota! No debí preguntar eso, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que confirme lo que desde hace tiempo he sabido y ahora me mata de dolor? Que torpe soy._

Sesshomaru no decía nada y Rin se asustaba más, él había inclinado la cabeza, cada minuto que pasaba sin que él hablara desesperaba a Rin; hasta que él levanta la cabeza y Rin siente un frío que le corre por la espalda.

- A ti no te puedo mentir, porque no serviría te darías cuenta (volteando a verla) ¿Verdad?

- … Tal vez señor.

- Creo que por el tiempo que ha transcurrido y por lo que pasaste al haberme acompañado, lo mínimo que puedo comenzar a hacer es ser sincero contigo ¿No lo crees?

- Si usted lo dice.

- Y ahora respondiendo tu pregunta…

Rin que tenía juntas las manos recargadas en sus piernas las apretó.

- _Me va a decir…_

- Si, aún sigo pensando en ella.

Rin siente como si la hubieran atravesado con una filosa espada de hielo quedándose en shock.

- _Señor… Sesshomaru…_

- No te voy a mentir, me afectó mucho su muerte, eso fue claro cuando pelee con Moryomaru; porque yo no acostumbro perder el juicio fácilmente.

Rin quien había inclinado la mirada dice seria.

- ¿Eso quiere decir entonces que usted… la sigue… queriendo?

Sesshomaru calla por un segundo, Rin sólo sentía que quería morirse.

- (mas seria y con la voz entre cortada) ¿Aún… la ama?

El lugar se queda en silencio un íntimo e incómodo minuto para que Sesshomaru dijera con su seguridad y seriedad.

- Si aún la amo.

El corazón de Rin pareció que dejaría de latir, la respuesta fue más dura y dolorosa que cualquier ataque de un monstruo.

- _La ama… y yo… yo no tengo… lugar para…_

Sesshomaru observa que las manos de Rin permanecían muy juntas a la vez de temblar mucho.

- ¿Por qué estás temblando?

- (volteando)… ¿Eh?...

Rin no lo había sentido pero una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- ¿Y ahora porque lloras?

- ¿Llorar?... Ah…. (Se limpia rápidamente) _no la sentí…_

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste a temblar y luego a llorar?

- Fue por… por… (da un suspiro) por nada.

- Ni siquiera los monstruos tiemblan porque si, dime lo que te sucede.

- No tiene sentido alguno, olvídelo.

- Tú no sueles llorar por ningún motivo, anda dime lo que te ocurre.

Rin no sabe que responder pero los nervios le ganan comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Rin?

Rin no puede evitar llorar, esta vez no tuvo control alguno sobre si.

- Rin ¿Qué pasó?

- No le tome importancia… es que soy una idiota, olvídelo.

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

Pero Rin no le decía la razón de que llorara, Sesshomaru comienza a incomodarse, descubrió que algo que no le agradaba era que una mujer llorara desesperadamente.

- Lo… lo siento señor, debo irme… (dando la vuelta y dando un paso).

Sesshomaru pronto la toma de un brazo, Rin intenta zafarse pero le es imposible, él obviamente tenía más fuerza.

- (más molesto) Rin ya me cansaste, ahora me vas a decir que te hace llorar y no te vas a ir hasta que me lo digas.

Pero de la boca de Rin nada salía más que lamentos, aún con lo molesto que era para Sesshomaru no la dejaba ir.

- ¿Es que alguien te ha hecho daño?

- … Casi.

- Eso pensé, dime quien es.

- ¿Decirle?

- ¿Fue un monstruo? ¿O un humano?

- ¿Y para que…?

- Para ir darle su merecido, si alguien te lastima debes decirme y yo me encargaré, todavía sigo haciéndome cargo de ti.

Rin no sabe que decir y sólo esquiva la mirada, lo cual confunde al youkai.

- Ya dime quien fue.

Rin temblaba y no hablaba, pero colma la paciencia del youkai quien la jala hacia él con fuerza y gritándole.

- ¡Ya dime quien fue!

Rin se asustaba de verlo así y pone una mirada de resignación a la vez de triste.

- ¿De verdad quiere… saberlo?

- Si, habla.

Agobiada por el miedo y la desesperación por no tener como escapar, dice.

- (temblando sus labrios) U-usted.

- (confundido y sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

- (aún con la mirada inclinada) Usted es el que me hace daño sin saberlo.

- ¿Por qué me…?

- Eso es todo no diré más.

- Te equivocas, ahora es cuando MAS vas a hablar, ¿Por qué dices que yo te lastimo?

- No lo diré.

- Oh claro que si, me lo vas a decir en este mismo instante.

La jala mas fuerte estando separados sólo por unos insignificantes centímetros, Rin ya no tiene manera siquiera de esquivar su mirada y al ver esa mirada fría y decisiva; habla desesperada.

- Porque usted sigue amando a Kagura y eso me molesta.

Pero lo confunde más, y se pierde por un momento al ver la mirada triste pero había seguridad en su voz.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo te puede hacer daño?

- (algo disgustada) No me sorprende que no se diera cuenta, porque en parte yo no lo quería aceptar, pero eso no tiene sentido si sólo piensa en ella.

- Darme cuenta ¿De qué?

- Creí que inmediatamente lo sabría pero me equivoqué.

- Rin estás actuando como si estuvieras molesta, sé que Kagura te asustó pero de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo…

- Como también es el tiempo en el que ella dejó de existir y usted la recuerda siempre.

- Rin… ¿Por qué tu enfado hacia…?

- ¡Porque lo amo!

El poderoso youkai que pocas veces se impresionaba por ciertas cosas, en esta ocasión se queda en shock.

- Tú…

- Llevo tiempo amándolo señor Sesshomaru y tuve que callarme porque sabía que seguía amando a Kagura y que yo no tenía espacio en su corazón.

- Eso es…

- Eso era lo que no quería decirle pero usted me obligó a hacerlo, ahora ya lo sabe nada mas tengo que decir.

Sesshomaru por el impacto de lo dicho suelta el brazo de Rin echándose ella a corre mientras lloraba.

- _Ella…_

Rin corría y corría, sin detenerse a ver el frente sólo derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

- _No pude soportarlo… él me obligó a decirlo…_

Poco a poco se va cansando hasta que ya no puede seguir más y cae de rodillas.

- Soy una idiota… pero… no podía mas… si no se lo decía iba a estallar.

De pronto empieza a sentir un dolor en el estómago.

- A-aauu… ¿Qué pasa?

El dolor incremente y Rin cae al suelo retorciéndose.

- Me duele… me duele mucho, ¿Qué su…cede? Ah…

Chieko aparece a un lado de un árbol.

- (sonriendo) Es hora de comenzar.

- (mirándola) ¿Quién eres…? ¡Ah!...

- Sé que debe dolerte demasiado. (Se acerca a ella)Si, el dolor es mucho quiere decir que está todo perfectamente.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Tú me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué…?

- (sonriendo despreocupadamente) No te vayas a asustar, sólo coopera.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Chieko se ríe de verla y dice en tono perverso.

- Comenzaremos de una vez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 Hora de comenzar, prueba y juicio**

Sesshomaru permanecía aún en la pradera estando algo conmocionado por lo que dijo Rin. Toma la soga del caballo quien al momento voltea hacia la dirección en que se había ido corriendo Rin, estaba asustado a la vez de alerta, Sesshomaru también sintió lo mismo.

- Es una presencia… no puede ser, ¡Rin!

Monta al caballo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, al llegar se impresiona al ver a Rin envuelta a una especie de seda, teniendo la apariencia como si fuese un nido de araña.

- Rin.

- No te preocupes sólo está inconsciente.

Aparece delante de Rin, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

- No tiene rasguño alguno, sólo le empezó a doler el estómago eso es todo.

- (sacando su espada) Será mejor que la sueltes, no tengo deseos de gastar mi tiempo con alguien insignificante.

- (riendo) ¿Insignificante? _Tenía razón, es algo arrogante. _

Sesshomaru le apunta con la espada pero Chieko no se había preocupado ni un poco.

- Oye no es necesario que nos pongamos agresivos, hablemos civilizadamente ¿Quieres? Me llamo Chieko gusto conocerte Sesshomaru.

- Cállate y suéltala.

El caballo se le acerca con intensión de atacarla, Chieko seguía tan tranquila como siempre y justo cuando iba a embestirla ella desaparece, y por el impacto de la velocidad estaba a punto de embestir a Rin.

- No, no, a ella no la tocas ( divertida).

Unos hilos azules y muy finos le salen de los dedos a Chieko, con los que toma al caballo alejándolo y echarlo con fuerza partiendo el suelo.

- Que caballo más tonto.

- Deja ya tus juegos y suelta a Rin si no quieres ser asesinada.

- Me habían contado de tu seguridad en la pelea, no mentían aunque yo nunca lo dudé.

- Deja de parlotear y pelea.

- Escúchame tú primero, no tengo pensado hacerle daño a esta humana, ¿Para qué? No gano nada.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo he venido hasta aquí para hacerte un favor, cumplirte un deseo.

- No digas tonterías.

- No lo son. Sé que tú sigues pensando en una teynno, Kagura.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- No importa como lo sé, escucha, estoy dispuesta a hacerte un ofrecimiento.

- Dudo que alguien como tú pueda ofrecer algo bueno.

- Sé lo que significó para ti esa hechicera de los vientos y la manera en que Naraku la mató, como también que estuviste a su lado en sus últimos momentos.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- (sonriendo astutamente) Que yo te la puedo traer.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo puedo regresar a Kagura a la vida, no interesa que no haya tenido corazón, te la puedo traer de vuelta para que esté para siempre junto a ti.

- Eso es imposible.

- Para mí no, observa.

Toma unos heliotropos que colgaban de su rama, para luego hacer que estos vuelen en círculo para formar un portal. Esto poco sorprende al youkai pero ve como lentamente del portal se asomaba una figura, era Kagura que sólo puede sacar de la cabeza hasta el busto, eso deja a Sesshomaru sin palabras y atónito, no podía creerlo, mas sin embargo su olor y esencia eran las mismas.

- ¿Ka… Kagura?

Kagura estaba con los ojos cerrados pero tenía un semblante de sufrimiento.

- Ella no puede ser.

- Claro que si, mírala.

Lentamente abre los ojos que se clavan en Sesshomaru con una expresión muy grande de sufrimiento.

- Sessho… Sesshomaru…

Él seguía sin poderlo creer, Chieko sólo miraba a ambos.

- Me duele… tanto.

- ¿Eh?

- La herida que me… hizo Naraku aún… me duele… (derramando una lágrima) Sesshomaru me duele mucho…

- Si aún no crees en esto, observa.

Con uno de sus hilos le da un golpe fuerte que ella grita de dolor.

- Kagura.

- Creo que no le dolió, haber si éste sí.

El latigazo que le dio fue el doble de fuerte y el grito de Kagura era desgarrador porque no dejaba de golpearla con sus hilos que aunque delgados eran muy resistentes y podían causar el golpe más duro que alguien pudiera sentir.

- ¡Ya déjala!

- Ah ya veo que si lo crees, es que pensé que seguías sin creer.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

- Eso es lo que menos interesa ¿No? Ya te lo dije, vine a hacerte el ofrecimiento de regresarte a la teynno.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que se logre algo así? (poniéndose en posición de ataque) ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Nada es totalmente regalado.

- Tienes razón, ni siquiera la salvación de las almas. Escucha estoy dispuesta a regresarte a la teynno que tanto significó para ti pero para eso…

- (cortante y a lo odio) A cambio de eso ¿Qué?

- Una vida por otra, te devuelvo a Kagura y para eso, hay que matar a esta humana para conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú lo dijiste: "Nada es totalmente regalado", para traer de vuelta a Kagura a la vida, se debe pagar con otra vida. Creo que la de esta chica es perfecta para ello, es joven y bella será un excelente pago.

- ¡No seas idiota!

Sesshomaru la ataca y en vez de desaparecer, detiene su ataque con su rama, parecía frágil esa rama que le colgaban heliotropos pero era muy dura, tanto o más que el acero mismo.

- (sin dejar de sonreí) No soy tan débil e insignificante como para que me tomes tan a la ligera, ten más cuidado cuando juzgas a tu oponente, Sesshomaru.

- Si has venido a pelear conmigo no tenías porque llamar mi atención con estas mofas.

- ¡Aaahhh!

Aunque Chieko tuviera ocupada la mano derecha y con la otra utilizara los hilos para seguir manteniendo sujeto al caballo que intentaba soltarse, los hilos de la mano derecha salen para seguir lastimando a Kagura.

- Dime ¿Ella es una mofa?

- Maldita infeliz.

- Apenas te conozco y ya me estas insultando, ¿Qué modales son esos?

- Deja ya de tonterías.

Sesshomaru pelea con ella que utilizaba su bara para pelear, no dejaba que Sesshomaru pasase mas hacia Rin o Kagura, mientras Kagura seguía siendo azotada por los hilos, Rin continuaba inconsciente, pero más que eso, su alma estaba suspendida, flotando en un espacio negro, no se veía otra cosa, sólo podía ver sus manos y pies, pero mientras flotaba ahí, no tenía pensamiento para algo, nada pasaba por su mente.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿He muerto?_

Recuerda su confesión hacia Sesshomaru, que corrió sin detenerse por el bosque y que de pronto le dolió el estómago.

- _Recuerdo eso y… _(Recuerda a Chieko) _Esa chica, si ella… ¿Me habrá… matado?_

Sesshomaru y Chieko seguían peleando, en toda la batalla ella jamás quitó su semblante despreocupado a la vez de divertido.

- _Que entretenido es esto, es divertido llevar las riendas del asunto._

Chieko demostraba ser una dura oponente, pues aunque tenía un arma poco temida, respondía con fuerza a las ataques de Sesshomaru. Él a su vez se había impresionado tanto por la capacidad de lucha de Chieko, a la vez de que lo desconcertaba su comportamiento, sereno, sin preocupación alguna como si todo lo que ella planeara se fuera a realizar, un aire de seguridad y hasta eso, con diversión en lo que hacía; era como pelear con una niña pero astuta.

- _¿Quién es ella? Jamás la había visto ni tampoco oír de ella, ¿De dónde salió? No parece temer a la hora del ataque, al contrario, parece que le divierte sin tener un gusto sádico como acostumbran muchos monstruos y demonios._

Los dos dan un golpe muy fuerte y retroceden estando ambos en posición de defensa.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

- Yo puedo ver en el interior de monstruos y personas, por eso sé cuanto significaba para ti esa teynno. Tómalo como mi buena obra del día.

- Ya no digas estupideces no puede ser una buena obra si le vas a quitar la vida a Rin.

- Eso no debería de importarte, para ti es más importante esa hechicera del viendo que esa humana ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Deja de decir tanta torpeza! (acercándose velozmente).

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 La decisión**

**Una cosita antes de que lean el sig. capítulo, si encuentran a Chieko en un lugar y rápidamente está en otros, aclaro que eso se debe a que ella tiene una especie de estado de "Omnipresencia", que puede estar en diferentes lugares a la vez, como es espíritu ¿Porqué no tener esa cualidad?**

* * *

Rin continuaba flotando en aquel espacio silencioso, no había compañía alguna, sólo silencio.

- _¿Realmente morí? ¿Todo acabó para mí?_

De golpe le llega el recuerdo del tiempo que pasó al lado de Sesshomaru, desde que lo conoció hasta cuando le confesó con desesperación que lo amaba y sufría por ello, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y una que cae y emite el sonido de haber caído en agua.

- _¿Agua aquí? ¿Por qué?_

- ¿Qué sientes?

- ¿Hm?... ¿Alguien habló?

Rin reacciona ante esta voz, mira a todas partes pero nada aparecía.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- "¿Quién eres?" Dime ¿En dónde estoy?

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Esa voz… se parece a la de la chica.

- ¿Qué anhelas?

- Eres tú ¿Verdad? ¿Tú me trajiste a este lugar?

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Deja de preguntarme cosas extrañas, sácame de aquí.

- Eso depende de ti.

- ¿Qué?... No seas tonta, dime la manera de salir.

- Eso lo debes de saber tú.

- Yo no sé siquiera donde estoy, aparece.

Chieko sólo ríe, Rin no comprende y grita.

- ¡Aparece! ¡Sácame de aquí!

- (aparece delante de ella) Hola, me llamó Chieko.

- Tú, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Lo estoy?

- Si quieres salir de aquí debes buscar la salida de tu corazón.

- ¿Qué?

- Humana bienvenida a tu corazón.

- (atónita) ¿Qué…? N-no es verdad, mi corazón…

- Está vacío y oscuro por tu tristeza, enojo y desesperación. Sentimientos que tienes por haber amado al youkai Sesshomaru.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes?

- Sé cosas interesantes, el recuerdo de la teynno no se ha apartado de Sesshomaru aún con el paso de los años.

- Ya lo sé…

- Pero no sé si en verdad desees salir.

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer? No me gusta este lugar me da miedo.

- Pues así está tu corazón, además tú deseaste no seguir sufriendo.

- ¿Yo?

- Mientras ibas perdiendo el conocimiento deseaste no querer sentir dolor alguno, ya no experimentar tristeza por el amor no correspondido de Sesshomaru. Así que de alguna manera tu alma se alojó en un lugar silencioso, solitario, donde nadie pueda dañarte. Se alojó nada menos que en tu corazón.

Rin hace memoria y acierta con lo dicho de Chieko, ella no quiso sentir más dolor y se alojó en un lugar donde nadie más que ella existiera.

- Desee esto… porque no quise seguir sintiendo que el amo Sesshomaru amara a Kagura.

- Que bueno que lo recuerdas.

- Pero no quiero estar más aquí, me da miedo, quiero ir al mundo exterior.

- Eso no depende de mí, escucha tienes dos opciones: si te quedas aquí nada va a lastimarte, tu alma estará aquí hasta que llegue el momento en que se deba de ir al paraíso.

- ¿Paraíso?

- Aja, estarás en soledad sin que nada te lastime. Pero si quieres volver al mundo exterior, experimentarás lo que todo humano, alegrías y tristezas.

- Yo…

- La manera de salir es sabiendo que quieres, que deseas más que nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo, que cosa quisieras tener más que nada en este mundo, algo por lo que no te importaría dar la vida.

- Yo… yo…

Chieko continuaba sonriendo, Rin estaba confundida pero responde segura.

- Yo amo al señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Y qué? En la vida de los humanos puede haber muchas personas a las que se llegue amar. Ahora puedes decir que amas a Sesshomaru, pero ¿Qué tal cuando pasé el tiempo y tus sentimientos se hayan esfumado? Que nada mas haya sido algo pasajero y luego te enamores de otra persona.

- Yo…

- De esa manera no vas a salir de aquí nunca.

Rin se preocupa con lo dicho, esa era la misma duda que tenía, bien podía decir ahora que amaba a Sesshomaru pero ¿Y más adelante?

- Bien puede ser la euforia del momento, sólo tienes diecisiete años, eres muy joven, para todo lo que puedes llegar a vivir y por lo linda que eres puedes encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente ames.

- ¿Amar a otro?

- Si, ¿No te parece que estás un poco chica para saber si amas o no?

- Pues yo…

- Piensa niña, o jamás saldrás.

En su mente pasaban mil ideas y Chieko sólo sonreía al verla confundida.

- _Que fácil es hacer dudar a los humanos, dicen que espíritus malos les meten la duda, pero en realidad son ellos mismo los que la tienen, es muy difícil para ellos arrancarla de raíz o por lo menos uno de sus frutos, porque la duda siempre estará en ellos. Es como una semilla que se les siembra desde niños y con el tiempo la semilla comienza a dar frutos que son de diferente momentos de la vida y cuando uno logra ser más fuerte la gente se vuelve insegura, temerosa y así los demás frutos van acarreando fuerza, cuando hay frutos demás la persona no puede mas y muere; son pocos los humanos que la arrancan desde la raíz._

Rin volteando a verla llena de seguridad dice.

- Amo al señor Sesshomaru y me molesta que Kagura siga en su corazón y no me deje espacio para mí, pero… no por eso… lo tengo que odiar, yo no mando en el corazón del amo Sesshomaru, si no puedo nunca ser algo especial para él entonces me resignaré.

- ¿Aunque siga queriendo un miserable recuerdo?

- Si el recuerdo de Kagura continua en su interior nada puedo hacer, pero no lo voy a odiar.

- Entonces ¿Di lo que te gustaría?

El lugar se comienza a llenar con una fuerte luz

- (sonriendo)... Es fácil, lo que yo quiero…

Rin despierta encontrando a Sesshomaru y Chieko peleando.

- (débil) Señor Sesshomaru.

- No comprendo tu negación, si es algo que te haría feliz.

- Tú nada puedes saber de eso.

- Pues tú no me dices lo contrario.

Ambos dan un golpe tan potente que los empuja en dirección contraria

- (preocupada) Señor Sesshomaru.

- Piénsalo, es justo ¿No? Tendrías a la persona que logró significar algo para ti, porque no cualquiera llega tener significado para ti.

Rin estaba muy débil, apenas y lograba ver la pelea, pero mirando hacia su derecha ve a Kagura con su semblante de sufrimiento y cansancio. Rin se impacta al verla, piensa que es una ilusión pero escuchaba lo que ellos dos hablaban.

- _Entonces si es ella… es la verdadera Kagura, Chieko la trajo de regreso. Y la puede dejar aquí en este mundo pero… para eso…_

- No entiendo tu rotunda negación, ¿Qué no se supone que hasta te molestaste porque la habían ofendido después de muerta? ¿Por qué si yo te ofrezco dártela con vida te niegas?

- Porque tu trato es absurdo, no lo voy a aceptar.

- _Yo debo morir, sería su vida por la mía. Ése es el pago justo, pero el señor Sesshomaru no acepta._

Al estar a punto de recibir un golpe de Sesshomaru, Chieko se desvaneces, apareciendo en otro lado del lugar.

- Ya me cansé de esto, ahora te obligaré a que respondas un "Si" o "No" a lo que te ofrezco.

- Dudo que tenga maneras para hacerlo.

Todos los diez hilos de Chieko dejan tanto al caballo como a Kagura para ahora ir hacia Sesshomaru que lo apresan, uno de ellos lo toma de la muñeca derecha con tanta fuerza que hacen que suelte la espada, los hilos lo aprisionan sujetándose de las ramas de los árboles. Sesshomaru a pesar de que toca los hilos con su veneno no les hace daño alguno.

- Tócalos todo lo que quieras con tu veneno no los dañarás, estos hilos purifican toda cosa maligna, no los dañan ni el ácido o veneno más potente.

Rin miraba asustada a Sesshomaru fuertemente sujetado.

- Ahora que estás quieto tal vez pienses mejor las cosas, medita con detenimiento se trata de tu felicidad.

- En primer lugar no tengo porque confiar en una extraña, nunca te he visto ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en tus palabras?, En segundo yo nunca deseé eso.

- Es cierto pero Kagura, Rin y la oportunidad de que la teynno vuelva a la vida son verdaderas, los gritos que emite ella son reales porque te llegan al interior ¿O no Sesshomaru?

- Eres un fastidio.

- Siendo así no comprendo ¿Cuál es el problema? Dar a cambio la vida de esta joven no es ningún problema, si tú prefieres a esa teynno y no a esa chica hermosa entonces no hay problema, te dejo a la que más te importa.

- No es cierto…

- ¿Entonces porque la sigues recordando a pesar de los años? Por lo que pude ver en ti sé que no pasaron tiempo juntos precisamente, si hubieran pasado un tiempo de manera romántica entendería que la recordaras, pero así… ¿Así como puedes seguirla recordando?

Sesshomaru no sabe que responder y no había manera de liberarse de los hilos para defenderse.

- _Sesshomaru es hora, elije. _Si tanto la quisiste deja que te la traiga.

- Estás loca no aceptaré…

- … Pero yo sí.

Sesshomaru mira a Rin sorprendido, no creyó que ella estaba atenta de esto, Chieko mantenía una sonrisa de astucia.

- Aceptas ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad puedes traer a Kagura a la vida?

- Desde luego, tengo permiso, sólo debo dar tu vida por la de ella, no te asustes que tu alma se irá directo al paraíso, es lo que te has ganado en este tiempo.

- Entonces… mátame y trae a Kagura devuelta.

Sesshomaru se queda en shock total ¿Cómo podía Rin aceptar si hace rato acababa de decir que estaba molesta por el recuerdo de Kagura?

- Rin no seas tonta, no es verdad.

- Si lo es, ella habla muy en serio, Chieko si de verdad la puedes traer a la vida a cambio de la mía, tómala.

- Rin…

- Puedes tomarla sin problema no me opongo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Rin tú me dijiste que el recuerdo de Kagura te…

- Sé lo que dije, no lo niego pero… más que mis propios deseos, más que querer ser feliz con usted prefiero y deseo una sola cosa, una.

- _Dilo._

- Lo que más deseo es la felicidad del señor Sesshomaru.

- … ¿Qué?...

- Realmente yo no quiero tener a mi lado al señor Sesshomaru si sólo lo haré infeliz, eso no lo quiero, (triste) si a mi lado… el señor Sesshomaru no va a ser feliz entonces no quiero estar con él, prefiero que esté al lado de Kagura que si lo hará feliz a que esté conmigo y llegue a odiarme… y eso no lo puedo permitir, no lo haré.

- Entonces eso quieres, que Sesshomaru sea feliz no importa si no es a tu lado.

- (con una mirada de desafío) Si Chieko eso es lo que más quiero, la felicidad del amo Sesshomaru no importa si está lejos de mí.

Chieko sonríe.

- Esa es mi respuesta a tu pregunta.

- Está decidido, será tu vida por la de Kagura.

- ¡Rin no, no lo hagas!

De entre las ropas de Chieko saca una daga de plata muy filosa.

- Si te ataco con esta daga sólo así se hará el trato, si no es con esta arma no se puede.

- Comprendo.

- Te prometo que será rápido ni lo vas a sentir.

Sesshomaru trata de romper los hilos conforme Chieko se acercaba Rin, constantemente le decía que desistiera de su decisión pero ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, en el rostro de Rin se reflejaba resignación.

- _Es lo mejor, le dije que lo amaba y la manera en que lo puedo demostrar es dejando que sea feliz con Kagura, después de todo ella es a la que ama yo no soy tan especial para él._

- Bien Rin es hora, sólo relájate en pocos segundos estarás en la felicidad eterna que ofrece el paraíso.

- Si.

- (levantando la mano con la daga) Adiós…

Sesshomaru se llena de enojo y de un solo golpe deshace los hilos.

- (sorprendida) Señor Sesshomaru.

- _Interesante, te habías tardado._

Sesshomaru cae de pie al suelo con la cabeza inclinada, lleno por el odio le dice.

- Si tú… te atreves a tocarle un solo dedo… (levantando la cabeza) ¡Te mato!

El enfado de Sesshomaru era evidente, podría matarla en un solo movimiento, esta reacción no es suficiente para atemorizar a Chieko que no se había entregado al pánico al ver a un youkai de su clase tan rodeado por el odio.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué no quieres que Kagura viva y esté contigo? Por algo la debes estar recordando siempre.

- ¡Olvídate de Kagura! Ya me tienes harto con tus juegos, no quiero que traigas a Kagura a la vida, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si tienes que sacrificar a Rin.

- Pero tú quieres a Kagura, (apuntándola).

Sesshomaru toma su espada y da dos movimientos destrozando el portal… y a Kagura que da un grito.

- ¿La destruyó?... ¡Ah!

La seda que envolvía a Rin la sujeta mas fuerte provocando que se desmaye.

- _No tan fuerte, tiene que escuchar esto. _(tono sarcástico) Oye era Kagura, no debiste lastimarla más, ¿Qué no viste cuanto sufría?

- Eso no era Kagura, no olía a ella; sólo era un truco para matar a Rin.

- ¿Y qué más te da? Eso no cambia el hecho de que quieras más a esa teynno que a esta joven, vale más para ti su recuerdo que esa humana que está viva.

- (serio) Estás equivocada.

- ¿En qué?

- Rin es más importante.

- No me digas, apenas y lo creo; todo este tiempo pensabas en Kagura y no te detuviste ni un momento a pensar en lo que esta humana podía sentir por ti.

- No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones, suéltala.

Sesshomaru la ataca y ella responde a los ataques, siente muy bien que eran el doble de fuertes que los anteriores, eso le decía mucho.

- _Bien, pero aún no, tienes que decirlo para que todo esto termine._

Chieko le lanza un ataque que lo empuja y ella en un santiamén estaba apuntando con la daga en la garganta de Rin.

- Debo terminar lo que empecé.

Sesshomaru también en un parpadeo estaba apuntándole con su espada, la cual estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

- Apenas la toques te atravesaré con mi espada.

Chieko no dejó de sonreír y dice.

- ¿Porqué la defiendes tanto? Dijiste que era especial para ti, ¿En qué forma? No entiendo eso que dijiste.

- No veo por qué debo decirte.

- No me importa si me matas, la atravesaré.

- No lo harás…

- Entonces dime ¿Porqué es tan especial esta humana si pensabas en la otra teynno?

- Porque yo…

- ¿Si?

- La muerte de Kagura me afectó pero… eso ya pertenece al pasado y es mejor dejar el pasado a atrás.

- ¿Y?

- Y yo ya no tengo por qué pensar más en ella porque tengo a Rin.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que la amo y no voy a dejar que la sigas lastimando.

Rin aunque débil alcanzó a oír esas palabras.

- _¿Qué? ¿Él me…?_

- ¿Realmente la amas?

- Si, porque no podía soportar la idea de perderla, me llené de cólera cuando levantaste la mano con la daga.

Chieko da una leve y algo silenciosa risa, para luego sólo decir.

- La dejaré ir.

La seda se desvanece entre humo dejando a Rin recargada sobre un árbol.

- Sesshomaru ahí tienes a la mujer que amas, los dejo nunca más volveré a molestarlos.

Se hace a un lado para que Sesshomaru esté con ella, pero luego voltea a ver a Chieko.

- (sonriendo) Que sean felices (se desvanece).

- Ella era…

Rin comienza a quejarse, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Rin.

- ¿Señor… Sesshomaru?

- (sonriendo dulcemente) ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… me siento algo cansada pero… no siento herida alguna.

- Me alegro.

Sonreía de una manera que Rin apenas y podía creerlo.

- _¿En verdad está sonriendo?_

Rin voltea un poco la mirada para ver un pequeño heliotropo y por un instante escucha la voz de Chieko que le dice en tono amigable.

- Perdona si te lastimé, no era esa mi intensión.

- _¿Eh?_

- Te deseo mucha suerte y que seas muy feliz, adiós.

Fue tan rápido que parecía que sólo fue su imaginación, pero en el fondo sabía que en verdad Chieko le habló a la vez que comprendió que ella no era malvada y que no era su intensión matarla.

- Lamento que… no haya sido cierto que… podía traer a Kagura.

- ¿Lo lamentas?

- Si.

- Yo no.

- ¿Cómo?... Pero usted…

- Te tengo a ti y eso es lo único importante.

- ¿A mí?

Sesshomaru abraza tiernamente a Rin, poniéndose las mejillas de ella rojas como si se quemaran y latiendo su corazón más fuerte que otras veces.

- _…Señor Sesshomaru._

- Rin por favor…

- ¿Hm?

- Por favor nunca te apartes de mí.

Los ojos de Rin brillan con esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué?

- (mirándola y sonriendo dulcemente) Porque tú eres toda mi felicidad y sin ti estoy muerto.

Rin no sabe que decir y nada mas sonríe, al momento que Sesshomaru la besa con ternura. Los sufrimientos de Rin terminan aquí, ya no derramará mas lágrimas por sentir que su amor no podía ser correspondido, ahora su corazón abre paso para que llegue la felicidad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 Espérame…**

El sufrimiento de Rin terminó, Kagura no era más que un recuerdo para Sesshomaru, pero uno muy lejano; siendo así Rin ya no tenía porque sentir complejos y ahora ella sólo disfrutaba de la vida al lado del hombre que amaba: Sesshomaru.

Transcurrió un año con dos meses y medio y Chieko volvió a hacerle una visita a la señora Irasue.

- No importa que pasara tiempo, estoy satisfecha con lo que hiciste.

- Tal vez muy agresiva pero era la única manera en que ambos abrieran los ojos.

- Por lo general tus pruebas suelen ser muy duras e incluso crueles, pero a ti no te interesa siempre y cuando se demuestre la verdad.

- En un juicio los sentimientos salen sobrando, eso atonta las decisiones.

- Supongo que con la vida que lleva ahora mi hijo estás satisfecha.

- Si, con la información que obtuve pude dar conclusiones de ambos, era sencillo…

De golpe en un segundo Chieko recibe un ataque por atrás, ella al instante responde con su bara, había sido Sesshomaru que la atacó con su espada, que se veía molesto; aunque Chieko volteo pronto y detuvo el ataque le falló poco, pues Sesshomaru logró partir su sombrero y deshacer la cinta con la que sujetaba su cabello, soltándose su largo cabello carmesí.

- No te esperaba.

- ¿Me pueden explicar de que estaban hablando? ¿Dicen que aquello no fue más que una prueba? ¿Un chantaje?

- No tienes que verlo de esa manera, era un juicio.

- ¿Juicio?

- El sólo recuerdo de esa teynno no te dejaba ver más allá de tus narices, no importa que tan significativa haya sido para ti tanto como para que te afectara su muerte no era más fuerte con lo que sentías por Rin.

- Velo como una manera de hacerte ver las cosas.

- Quería demostrarte que esa tal Kagura no pudo ser mucho muy importante para ti, como también demostrar que Rin si sabía lo que sentía por ti pero quería negarlo porque seguías pensando en la teynno. Así que les hice una prueba y de ahí hacer un juicio y yo declaré… que tú no podías amar a esa hechicera de los vientos más de lo que amas a Rin.

- Tú…

- ¿O me equivoco?

- Aunque tengas razón no puedo perdonarte que me usaras como si fuese tu juguete.

- A un muñeco no se le ayuda a ver la verdad.

- Dime ¿En verdad podías traer de nuevo a Kagura?

- Por favor claro que no, por dos cosas, la primera es que no puedo hacerlo y en segunda dime como hacerlo si no tenía alma ni corazón propios.

- Era una extensión del tal Naraku pero despertaron sentimientos hacia mi hijo, diciendo que estaba enamorada.

- Vaya que raro si era sólo como el juguete de Naraku.

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé ni me importa saber cómo fue que comenzó a desear ser libre y querer traicionar a Naraku así como las demás extensiones suyas, ni cómo fue que empezó a sentir afecto por ti, el caso es que corazón no tenía y no la podías salvar con la espada que dio tu padre.

Sesshomaru la mira molesto pero aún con lo enfadado que estaba con ella, admite que tenía razón, no quiso más a Kagura porque en realidad amaba a Rin, así que aleja la espada y la envaina.

- Escucha a mí puedes odiarme y repudiarme toda la vida, eres libre de hacerlo, pero hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras con esa humana Rin.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hazla feliz el tiempo que pueda estar contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Para nosotros el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente que para los humanos, aunque llevas viviendo buen tiempo Sesshomaru, aún te falta mucho más por vivir pero Rin no puede alcanzarte.

- Ya comprendo a que quieres llegar.

- Tal vez me oiga muy mal al decir esto pero es la verdad. Rin no va a vivir todo lo que tú vivirás, morirá mucho antes que tú, por lo tanto hazla muy feliz el tiempo que viva, se lo merece.

Irasue da una pequeña sonrisa y Sesshomaru dice.

- Comprendo.

- Tú dijiste que querías hacer un imperio, si lo haces o no, si lo llegas a hacer para cuando eso ocurra Rin ya no estará en esta tierra y lo sabes. Sesshomaru si amas a Rin hazla feliz cada minuto, que se vaya al otro mundo con la conciencia de que fue feliz al estar contigo.

- Tus juicios y pruebas son algo duras y parece que gozas hacer sufrir a los demás, y ahora vienes y me dices que hacer con Rin.

- (sonriendo despreocupada) Si.

- (sonriendo pero sin dejar su semblante serio) Como digas, yo soy el que más consciente es de eso.

- Siendo así…

Saca de entre sus ropas un frasco pequeño que contenía un líquido azul, se lo lanza y él lo atrapa.

- Que le agregue dos gotas en cualquier bebida que tome en el desayuno, que lo haga así hasta que se acabe todo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Como es tu esposa va a ser muy doloroso tener un hijo tuyo, esto es para que al momento de que dé a luz el dolor no sea tan inmenso para ella.

- Eres muy precavida.

- Algo así.

Voltea con Irasue y arrodillándose.

- Me retiro señora, en otra ocasión volveré.

- Claro, siempre me agradaron tus visitas.

Chieko sólo sonríe y camina, al pasar por con Sesshomaru no hace ni dice nada y sale de la habitación, pero él si se le había quedado a ver.

- Ahora dime quien era.

- Supongo que debo hacerlo. Es un espíritu que anda por el mundo, viendo en los corazones de humanos y monstruos, sólo por curiosidad, pero es muy famosa por ser una gran juez.

- ¿Juez?

- Al momento de hacer un juicio no piensa con odio o amor, piensa con la cabeza haciendo totalmente a lado los sentimientos, siempre ha creído que es una torpeza involucrarlos en las decisiones. Ella conoció a tu padre muchos años atrás y le ayudó en algunas batallas importantes, se podría decir que es una vieja amiga de la familia.

- Jamás la vi por aquí.

- Tú no la conociste pero ella a ti sí, es más, vino a verte el día en que naciste, ella fue la primera en verte. Sus visitas a este palacio son fugaces y escasas, por eso nunca la conociste.

- Ya veo.

- Debo creer que pudiste haberla conocido un poco cuando pelearon.

- Eso creo.

- Aunque de la impresión de ser frívola, que no tiene misericordia, en realidad no es así. Ella suele tener compasión de los humanos, los ayuda porque aunque la mayoría sea egoísta y perversa, hay humanos que no y por ellos les tiene consideración.

Sesshomaru voltea hacia la puerta pensativo.

- Sinceramente a mí me desconcierta muchas veces, porque… se comporta a veces de un modo extraño, como una niña. En ocasiones parece ingenua pero en otras da miedo ver lo inteligente que es.

- Tal vez tengas razón madre.

- (sonriendo un poco) Inocente y a la vez terriblemente inteligente, eso es… una combinación que en ocasiones asustaba a Inutaisho, pero bien sabía que no había porque temer que nos atacara, ella es muy tranquila.

Sesshomaru piensa lo que había dicho Irasue. Chieko había bajado a la tierra siendo de noche y viéndose la luna llena.

- Dejó inservible mi sombrero ahora tengo que conseguir otro.

Voltea la mirada al frente encontrando a Sesshomaru.

- Ah eras tú, no me había dado cuenta ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a reprocharme más cosas?

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo tuviste razón en todo, acertaste en cada cosa.

- Claro.

- Le daré a Rin este brebaje ¿Quieres que le diga que es de tu parte?

- Haz lo que gustes no importa mucho eso.

- Por lo visto no a muchas cosas les tomas importancia.

- Cierto, pero no tiene porque ser así siempre.

- Ya veo, ¿Sabes? (acercándose) Creo que no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí, sólo te he dicho que te detestaba (quedando muy cerca de ella).

- No acostumbro que la gente o un monstruo me agradezcan, no lo hacen comúnmente.

- (acercando un poquito más su cara y sonriendo peligrosamente sensualmente) Ah pero yo sí, me gustaría hacerlo.

En un momento Sesshomaru ya se encontraba abrazando a Chieko pero sobre todo besándola, aprovechó ese diminuto de descuido de ella para besarla; Chieko se sorprende con esto y se queda un momento como un shock, el beso de Sesshomaru fue apasionado pero a la vez muy tierno. Al alejarse de su boca seguía sonriendo de la misma manera pero no la suelta.

- ¿Por qué todo eso?

- Ya te lo dije, te estoy agradeciendo por lo que hiciste.

- (no muy sorprendida y con el semblante de una niña) Que manera tan extraña para agradecerme.

- Escúchame, sinceramente haré muy feliz Rin porque sé que no va vivir todo lo que yo, haré que se vaya contenta al otro mundo sin tener nada que lamentarse, lo haré porque en vedad la amo (la suelta y se da la vuelta).

Avanza pero se detiene sin haber quitado esa sonrisa.

- (deteniéndose) Cuando Rin haya dejado esta tierra, estará en una tumba donde incluso tú podrás visitar.

- Gracias Rin me agrada.

- Pero…

- ¿Eh?

- Habiendo pasado tiempo de su muerte ven a verme, si no lo haces iré a buscarte y te encontraré no importa donde estés.

- ¿Para qué? Te dije que no volvería a molestarlos.

Sesshomaru sonríe pero no voltea a verla.

- Al contrario, si no vienes a verme, ESO será una molestia.

- No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

- Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa que espero vayas a cumplir.

- ¿Cuál?

- (volteando a verla) Espérame.

Él desaparece entre la oscuridad del bosque, Chieko no entendió esto.

- No sé que quiera pero no interesa averiguar en su interior para saberlo.

Chieko se marcha bajo la luz de la luna; Irasue fue la única que vio esto desde su espejo, y da un suave pero a la vez sarcástica risa.

- Sesshomaru… apenas y puedo creerlo; te has enamorado de la juez Chieko.

Suelta el espejo por la risa, eso era muy raro en ella porque no muy seguido sonreía.

- Chieko significa niña sabía, niña de mil bendiciones. Chieko fuiste sabia al hacerles esa prueba y además los bendijiste en su nueva vida juntos. Pero jamás imaginé que mi hijo fuera a enamorarse de ti… ya veremos si vas a verlo cuando él te dijo. Sesshomaru a pesar de que estabas preocupado por esa humana en la batalla, también te sirvió para conocerla, bien dijiste que nunca habías conocido a alguien como ella; y ahora tú no la quieres perder.

**¿FIN…?**

* * *

**¡ATENCIÓN! La segunda parte de esta historia se llama "Por favor ¡Ama sólo a tu esposa!" **

**Para que se enteren que sucede mas adelante... les haya convencido o no el final no crean que ya saben o se dan una idea de como será la otra historia, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Averiguen que mas ocurrirá**


End file.
